dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Pteranodon
Pteranodon= Appearance The Pteranodon (toothless wing) (Ter-an-oh-don) in-game is a small pteranodontid pterosaur with a long, curved, almost boomerang-like beak that is colored black with a dark yellow splatter at the tip. It has a small, red crest with a yellow flap or extention of the crest with red spots. The Pteranodon has a brown body covered with pycnofibres which make the animal more areodynamic. It also has big wings which begin yellow and progress into red the closer the membrane gets to the finger tip which also have blue splatters on them. This is the male animal we are referring to, the female’s coloration is blander and the male is larger, as you would expect. It is so far the third most accurate pterosaur in the game. Note: The female Pteranodon is a separate skin for this Pterosaur, but is free, meaning you don't have to buy it. Sound Trivia * The Pteranodon was the first animal in the game to have a male and female version to be separate, and is still the only pterosaur with different genders in the game, the second one is Dilophosaurus. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Pteranodon= Information The Classic Pteranodon is a orange flying reptile. It has a large orange crest on the back of its head with black eyes. Trivia * alongside other dinosaurs like Utahraptor and Sarcosuchus appear much smaller in-game than in real life. Due to the biggest dinosaurs being added first the medium-sized dinosaurs are very small, and the smallest ones aren't added at all. |-|Electric Pteranodon= Information The Electric Pteranodon was released on September 23, 2016, as a twitter code during Ver[3.8.0]. Appearance It has a sky blue body with red accents on the frill, wings, and back. It also has two black dots with red rims around its wings. It has red eyes with black pupils. Despite its name, it looks and doesn't seem in any way related to anything that does to do with electricity. Trivia * Model made by: ChickenEngineer |-|Fossil Pteranodon= Information The Fossil Pteranodon is a Halloween event skin which was released during the Halloween 2016 event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the 'Main map'. Now, in the 2018 halloween event, the player has to find all of its 3 parts to unlock it. The model is well made and has awesome animations compared to the old model. The three fossil parts can be found on a tree, on a mountain, and on the walls of the map. It is pale yellow in color and just like its counterparts it looks like a fossil of a Pteranodon but with better modeled wing membranes. Trivia * Model made by: BaebladeMaster * This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. * This is the only Fossil Skin that can fly. * It holds the title for smallest dino or skin ever; even the dwarf that is Arizonasaurus can grab a Fossil Pteranodon. Ironically, even the infamous Decomposer Pteranodon, a literal housefly, is bigger. * This skin of pteranodon is known for being able to kill many dinosaurs, if you are skilled. It has very low damage, though, so there is a limit of what it can combat and what it can't. But, if it able to combat you, and it is skilled, it might be able to kill you. |-|Decomposer Pteranodon= Information The Decomposer Pteranodon commonly referred to as Decomposer/Decomp, is a skin of the Pteranodon resembling a fly. Due to its small size, good damage, and fast speed, players will frequently use it to chip away at larger dinosaurs. This can be countered by either grabbing the Decomposer Pteranodon, or using your AOE attack when the Decomposer is close to you. What makes the Decomposer Pteranodon unique is that is it a herbivore while other pteranodons are carnivores. Appearance It resembles a real-life fly. Trivia * It is the only flying herbivore other than Kaiju Sauroposiedon. Also interesting to note is it's growth is not shared with other Pteranodon skins. |-|Late Valentine's Plush= Information Late Valentine's Plush is a rare plush skin for the Pteranodon. It has a white chicken carrying a big red heart. Nothing on the model moves, it just hovers through the air. The skin has a 1% drop rate from Plush Eggs. It is the rarest of the plushies. Trivia * This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. * This skin has a 1% random chance of hatching, making it the rarest skin of the plushies. |-|Mayhem Pteranodon= Information The Mayhem Pteranodon is one of the animals you can get from hatching the Mayhem egg in the trading map. Appearance Its body is mainly black with thin white stripes and red dots, and has a gray neck. Its crest and eyes is starts off glowing neon red. Like all of the other Mayhem skins, it can change color by roaring or doing AOE attack. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.(3)% random chance of hatching. |-|Freedom Pteranodon= Information The Freedom Pteranodon was released during the 4th of July event. Appearance It looks more like a Freedom Seagull more than an actual pterosaur. It's body and head is white in color, with both a red and blue eye and blue and red legs. It also has blue and red wings with black lines connecting them in which some would argue that the wings look similar to DNA structure. It has a yellow beak and feet with a blue, red, and white tail. On the top of its head it wears a 'freedom' hat. It leaves a trail of blue, white, and red sparkles behind as it moves. |-|Lil UFO Pteranodon= Information It was released during the Galactic Event as a code skin for a limited time. Appearance It is a square, grey UFO with green, yellow and red neon spots on the sides. Its got wings made of green neon material. Inside the UFO is a green Pteranodon with antennae, who appears to not have wings. There is a big green spot on the UFO in the direction the Pteranodon is facing. Trivia * It used to be obtained with the code "Aliens". Interestingly, in the middle of the event the code was replaced to give the player Alien Irritator and this skin became unobtainable. * The first skin to ride a vehicle. Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Pteranodontids Category:All-Terrain creatures